Future Maria/Synopsis
''Biography - In Astaroth Future Original Past - Bad Ending Maria's Nightmare After Ara Astaroth sent Katarina Couteau, as well as the members of the Rogues to the future, Maria woke up in a nightmare when she had her sleep inside the royal palace of Madrid, Spain. She had a nightmare that Astaroth King had Katarina killed in front of her. Maria immediately stood up and called Matt to wake up. She told him about her nightmare and Matt started to comfort her, however, Maria was feeling more and more distraught before she immediately dressed and went towards the nation of Chronos Empire in order to ask Sephiria Arks KnightWalker, the Empress of the country, for help, while being accompanied by members of Catholic Rebels. In Chronos Empire, Sephiria was glad to see Maria visiting her, but was shocked to hear that Maria was sensing Katarina and her allies were in danger. Feeling worried, Sephiria immediately took actions when the reports of Leohart's Cult attacking members of Ratatoskr, Witch Cult and Arms Division came one by one in Argentina, Buenos Aires. Maria and Sephiria immediately went towards the scene via-teleport and saw bloodshed corpses of Kotori Itsuka, Shigure Yukimi, Kyouhei Kannazuki, Krulcifer, Kruls Valner, Isis Maxwell, Yuuji Kazami, Saeko Busujima, Shido Itsuka, Maeve, Katya, Gaius Phoenix, Tohka Yatogami and many more allies of the Rogues lying on the ground. Seeing their brutal death, Maria's sanity started to slip. In desperation, Maria found no trace of Katarina, Lucas Kellan, Tomas Sev, Azul Jissele, Atala Arck and Imperia Deamonne or any other people from the Rogues, but that only made her more and more desperate. Seeing the loss of those whom she considered as family, Maria knelt on the ground and started to cry in agony. She then realized it was Ara's fault. Cursing Ara in her mind, Maria ordered her minions to hunt down Ara and Leohart's Cult, but soon she noticed that all the surroundings beside her were swallowed in flames and destruction. Maria turned around and saw Ara and her minions waiting for her. Enraged, Maria declared war on Ara before starting an attack against the Astaroth King even if that meant to make Ara to go down with herself. Arzonia Family VS. Leohart's Cult The fight exploded as Leohart's Cult instigated their ambush against the Catholic Rebels. Maria chose Ara as her priority target, and the two fought against each other. Maria claimed that she was once a member of the Mafusa Gang and angrily cursed Ara for ruining her life. She then asked whatever she did to the Rogues. Gleefully calling Maria as a petty traitor, Ara claimed that she sent them to a future ruled by her in order to kill them, and considering they hadn't returned yet, Ara assumed that they had been killed in Astaroth Hell, the omniverse and the existence where she ruled with iron fist. Infuriated, Maria's wrath blinded her judgement and attacked Ara furiously, claiming to avenge everyone the demon lady took from her, but Ara had subdued Maria while claiming that Katarina was her dessert and Maria will be the lunch. Then, she made Maria her hostage in front of the Catholic Rebels and Peace Foundation warriors. Fortunately, this did not last long. Maria was saved when Magilou appeared behind Ara and sneak attacked Ara with a large paper fan. Maria seized the chance and raised her sword, trying to finish Ara off. However, this was interrupted when Vira and Kruel Rose appeared behind Maria. Magilou saw the two and was infuriated since they were people who influenced her evil past, but Maria showed some sympathies to Vira for the latter was once Eugen Katsuragi. Trying to tell "Eugen" to save her sister, Maria went to Vira in order to persuade her, only resulted in a stab in her chest. Vira claimed that the good Eugen had perished and that she was Vira forever with no return to her old-self. Before Vira could finish off Maria in front of everyone, Matt saved Maria from Vira by blocking Vira's attack with his sword. Magilou and Vento covered Maria to retreat so that she could have time to regenerate herself. However, as more of the Black Army started to emerge after being summoned by Ara, the situation was worsen. Maria and Sephiria were shocked to find that they were surrounded from all sides. The only chance of escape had became void. Maria then claimed that she will take the mantle of all of those deceased martyrs, claiming that even if they fell, she was still standing there and will take their sword and cleanse the world from Qliphoth. Magilou's Death As the battle fully broke out between the Catholic Rebels and Leohart's Cult, Maria found herself and all of her allies in grave danger when Ara started to attack Maria and her allies with all her might. Acqua and Vento immediately drew Ara's attentions from her enemies before the Catholic Rebels, Chronos Empire's Magicians and Peace Foundation's troops started to bomb Ara with missiles, gun shots, explosives and deadly spells, wanting to make her pay for what she did to those who she killed. However, much to their horror, Ara was still left standing tall with no injury at all. Vento and Acqua then tried to finish Ara, but then Lust appeared alongside Petelgeuse Romanee-Conti and fought against Acqua, Vento and Tres Iqus. The battle between these people had resulted in a tie as their combined power matched with each other equally. In the meantime, with a devious grin, Ara spotted Magilou as the Catholic Rebels began to find a chance so that they can retreat, right before teasing her with the death of her parents and all of her best friends (including Karma Maxwell), while praising Vira and Kruel for doing the right thing. Maria and Matt did not know about this detail and were visibly shocked. Magilou was infuriated and tried to kill Ara, but Sumireko Hanabusa blocked her way and pulled her back. However, Ara did not stop teasing Maria and claimed that she will restart the tragedy upon Arzonia Family and claimed the different time points in history will have several stunning similarities. Before Ara could finish, a furious Magilou pushed away Sumireko and attacked Ara, but that was what Ara wanted as she attacked Magilou, making her badly injured. Maria was shocked and tried to get to Magilou, but Vira attacked Maria and slashed her on the ground. Vira scoffed at Maria for her so-called purity and claimed the world had no heroes. Monsters shall win in the very end. Before trying to impale a mentally painful Maria, Magilou stood between Vira and Maria, blocking Vira's attack. With no mercy, Vira ultimately impaled Magilou in front of Maria and her allies so that she would make Maria a victim to this. Yelling Vira to stop, Maria could do nothing but watched as Vira impaled Magilou. Vira claimed that it will be a victory to kill a top executive from Arzonia's Family, and then she will kill Maria as well. Matt was shocked and furious by the attack. He leaped towards Vira and clashed with her, accompanied by Toshiro Hitsugaya and Abel Nightroad, while Maria was still hugging an injured Magilou with tears in her eyes. Maria tearfully called Magilou as a liar, since the latter promised that she will never ever die, but Magilou claimed that she never determined to live forever and for the sake of her family, she had to sacrifice her life. In despair, Maria immediately called a doctor for help, and the doctor checked Magilou's injury. He was shocked that Magilou's organs were corrupted by the Blackness and was beyond repair. Maria desperately tried to save Magilou from the attack of Vira with her healing magic, but it never worked. She could only end the life of Magilou herself so that the Blackness will not consume her and turn her into a monster. Maria realized this in horror. She then tearfully apologized to Magilou for being a weak and worthless sister, but Magilou smiled at Maria, saying it was fine that Maria was the one who gave her warmth and called her a family after Vira killed Karma and her friends in front of her. Magilou then asked Maria to burn her so that her soul would be freed, before showing her gratitude to the entire Catholic Rebels who treated her as a family and gave her comfort. With tears and remorse, Maria had to burn down the body of Magilou alive before yelling in pain and agony. Engulfed in flames with no regrets, Magilou passed away with a smile on her face, and all of her friends who watched the scene shed tears in pain. Sephiria attempted to finish Vira off, but Lucy Sheev KnightWalker pushed her away in order to protect her from losing her life. Vento's Death and Maria's Sadness Watching the time of Magilou's death, Vira stood beside Ara and mocked Magilou as an insect, in a similar manner that Aki Honda killed the original Eugen Katsuragi. Maria was infuriated before charging at Vira, finally disregarding Vira as Eugen, but Vento of the Front stood in front of Maria and claimed that she will fight Vira on behalf of Maria so that they would have time to escape. Vento used her wind magic to blow Maria and all her comrades to safety, while she fought against the Leohart's Cult alone. In order to find a chance for the retreat of her family, Vento engaged Vira in a bloodshed fight as her first priority. In determination to sacrifice herself so that Maria could escape, Vento then slashed the ground between her and her comrades, causing a large cliff on the ground. Deep inside, there was a river of flowing lava underneath it, and several minor cultists fell into the ground, perished into the lava. Vento prevented Maria and others from reaching towards her so that they won't suffer more loss fighting against Ara. Then, Vento gained upper hand and beat Vira, but Vira began to fight back and slashed Vento's face, causing her having a large scar on her face. Maria watched as her godmother fought against Ara's minions, as Matt, Tres and Acqua urged Maria to leave. In desperation, Maria refused to leave. Trying to reach Vento to help her, Maria could not help herself from walking towards Vento, but she had her angelic wings being shot by someone all of a sudden. Maria could no longer fly towards the other side. She looked at the place far, far away before seeing Michael Langdon standing not far away, alongside Carissa and the other members of Langdon Orphans. Beside Michael, stood an emotionless doppelganger of Vento herself. Looking at the battlefield, Michael grinned as he saw a chance to crush Catholic Rebels as soon as he knew about Ratatoskr's downfall. Michael then bound the Fake Vento with chains, controlling "her" as his puppet, and make "her" reached towards the real Vento. Exhausted from attacking Vira and Kruel, Vento had to defend herself from her doppelganger, who attacked her in another fight. Matt tried to slash another strike towards Michael from far away, but Petros Orsini blocked Matt's attack and protected Michael. Michael then used the Fake Vento to fire gunshot at the real Vento, as the latter was trying to attack the doppelganger. A thousand shot of dark magic arrows was fired via using deadly spells, right pierced through the heart of Vento. Due to being gravely injured and exhausted, Maria and the others could only watch as Michael used the fake Vento to kill the real Vento. However, despite being gravely injured, the real Vento used the last of her strength and sliced her doppelganger in half, destroying it. Then, with a smile on her face, saying she needed to take a rest, Vento collapsed on the ground and died as well. Seeing Vento's death, Michael and most of the Langdon Orphans (except Kouko who is sociopathic herself and is hard to feel emotions) let out an insane laughter all together, while Maria covered her face in horror. The first people who showed care and love to Maria had perished right in front of her. However, instead of pursuing the remnants of Arzonia Family, Michael then ordered the retreat of his forces, much to the others' confusion. Michael only chuckled as he claimed the later story will become more interesting as long as they keep their enemies alive for a period of time. With his minions retreated, Michael made a gratuitous smile and blinked to Ara before he went away. Michael was hinting that he had intentions of working with Ara, and Ara realized that very soon. Ara then raised her hand and called her army to retreat as well, leaving Maria and her army silently watched the battlefield post-war. In the night after returning back to Spain, Maria's sanity began to break. She did not have dinner despite Matt and Sumireko's pledge. She tasted one spoon of paella, which was supposed to be her favorite dish, but she then threw the spoon away in disgust. She claimed that since many of the people who dined with her died forever, she felt nasty on this dinner. Matt and Sumireko sighed before they went out of the Hall of Suits. Sitting in the Seat of Heart and looked at the empty Seat of Diamond, the seat that was reserved for Magilou, Maria buried her head in her knees and sobbed in despair. Ten Little Soldiers Awakening from her disturbing dream caused by another nightmare, Maria opened her eyes in horror. Inside that nightmare, Maria was trapped by Arzonia Brothers inside her own cage, while listening them chanting a nursery rhyme known as "Ten Little Soldiers". Maria tried to regain her composure and called Matt and Sumireko, before saying the name of Magilou repeatedly... and then she realized that Magilou was gone. Horrified, Matt and Sumireko arrived in Maria's room, and they were both relieved when they saw her being safe and unscathed. Remembering the face of Magilou when she was nearly choked by the Blackness coming from inside, as well as Vento's final words of having a rest, Maria began to worry that the entire nursery rhyme shall be a reference to the fate upon the Arzonia Family, with the first two sentence loosely referred the fate of Magilou and Vento. ''Ten little Soldier Boys went out to dine; One choked his little self and then there were nine. Nine little Soldier Boys sat up very late; One overslept himself and then there were eight. Worringly, Maria told Matt and Sumuriko about her nightmare, but Matt assured her that it was just a dream caused by the recent loss, but Matt assured that everyone would be avenged. Maria, however, became void of optimism, as she claimed that with the entire Rogue being sent to a dystopian future and they had no support coming from the Witch Cult, Ratatoskr or Arms Division as Ara and her minions eliminated all of them, and Maria felt she lost everything in just whole night. Knowing that the situation was going to be fully hopeless, Matt said that the situation was far from being hopeless. She said to Maria that as long as there are still people who stood against Ara, the hope itself shall never cease. In rage, Maria clenched her fist before vowing revenge on anyone that serve Ara, even if she had to turn cities into ashes in order to stop Ara, and she will never allow anyone to escape from such a brutality. Matt was surprised to hear Maria said all of this, but he knew Maria's hard feelings. Therefore, he supported Maria's decision. Maria did not answer Matt and went to dining hall. She took a look on ten soldier porcelain dolls on her dining table, which were given to her by a Spanish child as a gift for coronation as the new Spanish Queen. However, two of them had somehow rolled from the table, dropped on the ground and shattered into pieces, leaving only eight soldier dolls standing on the table. ''Fall of the Church of England Ara in Vatican Days later, Maria received news from Cardinal Sforza, who went into a secret actions. It was the news from the City of Vatican that Pope Michael Langdon announced to the world that Cardinal Franchesco Di Medici had died of heart-attack, and he had ordered Neo-Inquisition to be take over by the Mother Superior of the Church. Maria and others were surprised to hear this, and Sforza soon unexpectedly discovered that the Mother Superior was none other than Melancholia, though none of the Catholic Rebel members were convinced that the one who they defeated almost half year ago, the woman named Melancholia, had came back to life and returned back to her position. Based on what Michael behaved before he retreated, Maria and Matt soon deduced that the current Mother Superior of the Fallen Roman Catholic Church was none other than Ara herself, who had disguised as Melancholia and acted on her position. Maria did not understand why Michael would work with Ara, but she soon realized that it was a plan to make the world being conquered by demons. Even the Church itself did not serve as a valuable thing for Michael other than a tool for his rise to power. Maria then used her spiritual ability to look into Vatican finding Michael inside a secret chamber discussing with "Melancholia", who was soon revealed to be Ara, much to Maria's horror. Michael claimed that he had give in a chance to serve The Fallen's Essence because Ara and him shared a common goal. Working together will make everything progressed. Michael then revealed that he tracked down the Rogues very briefly before he arrived in Argentina, saying that he could not sense his futuristic self in that dark future. Alerted, Ara questioned that if Michael was about to stop her, but Michael immediately revealed that it was exactly the contrary. Michael wanted to help Ara and join her force so that the pace towards Astaroth Future shall be going on more smoothly. Satisfied, Ara then asked Michael if he had any plan in his mind. Claiming that Carissa would become his tool for destruction, Michael replied that he would make the entire United Kingdom fall under the rule of Qliphoth. Since Ara destroyed the Witch Cult, Arms Divion and Ratatoskr, which benefit Michael's atrocity, Michael shall return the favor to eliminate any supporters of La Nueva Familia de Arzonia in progress. Inside her room, Maria was shocked by the news and almost fell from her chair in horror. Her vision proved her greatest fear deep inside her heart, and she realized that she had to do something to stop Michael and Ara. Maria, Matt and others immediately went to English Channel and encountered Carissa's fleet. Battle of English Channel Sumireko's Death Fall of London Villian's Death Downfall of Britain Iscariot Section XIII Invasion of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Unit-CM 130's Facility Driven Insane by Loss Rebellion Rise of the Alliance The Black Mask Unmask the Black Mask Witches of the Sins Maria VS. Raven The Rogues from the Past Best Wishes Erased from Existence Resurface? - In LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' Category:CIS Productions Category:Character Synopsis